blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell
Hell is a dimension that has an entrance within the Earth's core. It was created by Yahweh as a prison for the rebellious Lucifer and all Earth-bound evils. It later became the realm of Lucifer's sentient rage, the False One. Entering Hell Entering the Gates of Hell is the only way to go back and forth through Hell. Dying is another way but has no assured way of escape. Geography Gates of Hell Located somewhere in the Middle East, the Gates of Hell is the only entrance to Hell without the use of teleportation or death. Once opened, anything can get in or out. The only way to open the Gates is with the Key of Abaddon. Hell has nine levels or 'circles' within it. Each one holds specific types of Worst within it. Circle One: Circle of Pain After entering the Gates, the Circle of Pain is the first location. In here, all pain and torture is executed at its maximum. It mostly holds low-level Worst and can easily be fought through if trained to battle against them. Circle Two: Circle of Fear Anyone who goes here will be subjected to their worst fears as a reality. The weaker minds will be permanently in a loop of fear and death. The strong willed can actually break through the loop, which would instantly bring them to the lower circle. Circle Three: Circle of Woe A grey, miserable terrain of nothing, which has the strange ability of causing people inhabiting to be in a state of intense depression. Sometimes, the depression becomes apathy and then a state of deep sleep, reliving your most painful memories, forever. Circle Four: Circle of Gold A large 'city' that is made of gold, that creates a false representation of someone's greatest and even darkest desires. They indulge themselves to the peak of happiness, and are then killed in some gruesome way by the now warped image of their desires. After that, they are forced to do it again, with no memory of what really happened but know of the pain. Circle Five: The Colosseum A giant pit where people fight to the death again and again to a baying crowd of demons. After they are bored of a 'gladiator', they are devoured every day by bloodthirsty beasts. Circle Six: Circle of Death A black void where death is slow and repetitive. The victims slowly starve to death and wither into dust before returning and having the same thing happen to them again. Because it is so vast, no one can interact with another. Circle Seven: Ring of Blood A sea of blood that houses amphibious Worst that have a taste for meat and rip people apart. After death, the victim is dropped back in again, suffering the same fate again for eternity. Circle Eight: Circle of Lies Victims here are in a state of severe paranoia, where they are locked in a room of a group of people and begin to psychologically torture each other into insanity until they all kill each other. After death, they are brought back and sent to a different room with different people. Cocytus The realm of the False One and in the very centre of Hell and the Earth's core. This houses the 'nests' of the Worst, where they are born and sent into the other circles. In the centre of Cocytus is a large spherical stone palace suspended in pillars, where the False One resides. It is very difficult to actually get into Cocytus, more so than any circle in Hell. It is surrounded by hellfire (which is possibly part of the False One's form) and anything that enters Cocytus' 'outer core' will be assimilated in endless pain and horror. Exiting Hell The only way to exit Hell is either to get through the Gates or be ejected by a powerful outside force, like Yahweh or even Lucifer. Notable Inhabitants * The False One * Seraph (formerly) * The Nephilim * The Worst See Also * Tartarus * Paradise * Earth Category:Locations